1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cervical collar and in particular to an improved multi-size cervical collar that is easy to use by pre-hospital personnel in the field.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently there are multitudes of xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d trauma cervical collars that require manipulation of the collar or the patient. There are several manufacturers of xe2x80x9cadjustablexe2x80x9d trauma cervical collars, all utilizing the same rigid technology that only allows for front-to-back adjustments via such fasteners as Velcro tape. The rigidity and instability to adjust to an individual patient""s neck size provides a poor form and fit. This is especially crucial in a highly traumatized or a head-injured patient who has a higher probability of cervical neck injury or fracture. Obviously, any manipulation of the patient""s neck is to be avoided in trauma; however, the reality is that this does exist to some degree. Cost-containment methods require the pre-hospital ambulance services to purchase and use a limited number of size-appropriate cervical collars. The incidence of trauma patient cervical spine manipulation is increasing, which inherently increases the risk of adverse patient outcomes and malpractice suits.
Cervical collars have been used by physicians and emergency medical technicians for a number of years. Such devices provide initial support of the head in a neutral position. The fundamental task of a cervical collar is to geometrically constrain the wearer""s head relative to her neck and back to minimize further (and possibly damaging) movement. In order to meet this goal, the collar must be sized so as to accommodate the geometrical parameters presented by the wearer, such as the circumference of her neck and her neck lengthxe2x80x94the distance between the wearer""s mandible and the top of the wearer""s shoulder (at the trapezius muscle). If the collar is not properly fitted to the wearer, the wearer""s head may not be supported in a neutral position with the proper degree of support against unwanted movement.
Variations of neck circumference can be dealt with in an economical manner by various systems now on the market, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,619. A primary problem with this prior art collar is that the physician may not be able to examine the back of the neck to determine the extent of neck injury without removal of the collar.
Therefore, a need exists for a single cervical collar that can accommodate a variety of sizes of patients, including variation in neck length, so as to minimize the storage and transport space requirements. Moreover, it would be helpful if the collar could allow a complete examination by a physician without removing the collar.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an expandable trauma cervical collar that automatically adjusts to the patient""s neck size in the anterior to posterior and medial to lateral and cephalad to caudal planes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a trauma cervical collar that is a custom fit to the patient and securely immobilizes and stabilizes the patient""s neck, thereby reducing the risk of injury during transport of the patient with a potentially fractured neck.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a collar constructed of a plastic polymer, thereby providing a rigid, stable environment for the protection of potentially serious cervical neck injuries.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cervical collar that is fully adjustable in length, width, and height making it unnecessary for pre-hospital personnel to carry up to 15 different sizes of collars.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cervical collar that utilizes a totally new xe2x80x9cexpandablexe2x80x9d design that completely eliminates cervical movement during transport of the patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cervical collar that does not need to be removed to conduct an examination of the patient""s neck either anteriorly or posteriorly, allowing examination of the posterior cervical spine and anterior neck structures such as the larynx and great vessels without removal of the cervical collar.
These and other objects, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided by an improved trauma cervical collar for supporting a patient""s neck that automatically adjusts to the patient""s neck size in the anterior to posterior and medial to lateral and cephalad to caudal planes. The collar includes a pair of semi-elliptical or ovoid shaped side members wherein each side member includes buckles for attaching a plurality of securing straps. An occipital securing strap supports the back of the patient""s head and has two identical ends for attachment to the buckles on each of the side members. A back rest securing strap has two identical ends for attachment to the buckles on each of the side members. A mandible securing strap for support of the patient""s chin has two identical ends for attachment to the buckles on each of the side members. A chest securing strap has two identical ends for attachment to the buckles on each of the side members.